Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 25 - Fake Double Eviction + Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif KKK ogłosili, że przeprowadzą paradę zwycięstwa, podczas której będą świętować dzisiejszą eksmisję. Dalia, możesz wpadniesz? center|335 px PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Dan został nową Głową Domu. Nominował on Diamond i Ruperta do eksmisji. Face-to-Face Nominations wstrząsnęły domem. Doszło do kłótni między Felixem a Felicią. Natomiast Rupert zakłócił spokój, atakując Dana. Mężczyźnie udało się wygrać veto. Wyszedł z tego cało, ale Dan za jego miejsce nominował Tsunami. Brad użył Secret Double Power of Veto i ocalił siebie i Felixa. TONIGHT: Kto opuści dom Wielkiego Brata? 100px 100px 100px oraz nie możecie przegapić segmentu z wyeliminowanymi uczestnikami. 600px Addie Chen: Kolejny tydzień i kolejne konsekwencje otworzenia puszki Pandory. Immunitety, nagrody, podwójne eliminacje. To jeszcze nie koniec. Jednakże co tym razem się wydarzy w nowym tygodniu? Dowiemy się już za niedługo. Natomiast kto dzisiaj opuści dom Wielkiego Brata? Diamond? Rita? Czy Tsunami? But first... UWAGA! NADCHODZI TSUNAMI! Dzień 36, Noc'Uczestnicy są zaskoczeni rozwojem sytuacji.' 100px Mam lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że nie użyłem drugiego veta na Diamond, ale nie chciałem zmuszać Dana do nominowania czwartej osoby, bo jego życie jest już wystarczająco stresujące. 100px Ale jestem szczęśliwy z przebiegu Ceremonii! Ja jestem bezpieczny, Brad jest bezpieczny i Felix jest bezpieczny. 100px Jestem w szoku. To veto meeting było takie emocjonujące. Jedyne co mnie martwi to fakt, że Tsunami może odpaść. Zresztą Diamond też. Bardzo mnie to boli. Szkoda, że Brad musiał użyć tego jeszcze jednego veto na tym Felixie. Nie byłoby problemu, a tak to... jedna wariatka i moje przyjaciółki na bloku *płacze* 100px Rupert powinien się cieszyć, że dałem mu okazję do szybszego zobaczenia się z wnuczką. A tu taki atak! No proszę, nie spodziewałem się, bo wydawał się bardzo łagodnym człowiekiem. Wszyscy wiemy, na czym ta gra polega i nie chciałem nominować kogoś, z kim mam lepszy kontakt. Mam nadzieję, że mu przejdzie. 100px Cieszę się, że Rupert wygrał veto, bo on naprawdę zasługuje na te pieniądze. Może i jestem nominowana, ale dopóki nie ma końca trzeba walczyć! Całe moje życie to była walka, więc jestem do tego przyzwyczajona. Nie mogę się poddać. 100px Diamond i jej ogromne serduszko na pewno nie pozwoli na jej eksmisję, co zostawia Ritę albo Tsunami, a ponieważ ostatnio byłem zmuszony je obie nominować, to, cieszę się, że faktycznie jedna z nich pewnie odpadnie. 100px Poza tym mam nadzieję, że Rita jest z siebie zadowolona, bo gdyby nie naskoczyła na mnie, to na pewno wolałbym ocalić ją zamiast Felixa. 100px Nie wiem, co się ostatnio ze mną dzieje... mam wrażenie, że dni mijają, a ja nic nie robię. Tak, jakbym nie istniała. Nawet nie jestem już under the radar - czuję się invisible. Dzień 37 Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px 100px Brad dołączył do Tsunami, Felicii i Portii, które relaksowały się w ogrodzie i zapytał je jak im mija dzień. Zanim którakolwiek z nich odpowiedziała, Brad postanowił im wyznać, że wcześniej nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego dziewczyny tak bardzo nie przepadają za Ritą, ale teraz całkowicie je rozumie, bo sam się przekonał, że ta kobieta jest jakaś niezrównoważona. 100px Już wcześniej starałem się unikać Rity, ale teraz tym bardziej zamierzam ją ignorować, bo nie opłaca się tracić na nią czasu. Zresztą przy odrobinie szczęścia już niedługo jej tutaj nie będzie. Portia patrzy się z góry na Brada i pyta kim on jest. 100px Nie no bez kitu, kto to? Jakiś stażysta? Serio nie wiem, no nie patrzcie się tak na mnie! Chłopak zaśmiał się po usłyszeniu pytania Portii. Powiedział jej, że ma oryginalne poczucie humoru, ale nie nabierze go, bo z tego co wie na demencję chorują tylko starsze osoby. 100px Jeśli pytała na poważnie, to trochę jej współczuję, że już teraz ma taką słabą pamięć... Felicia mówi, że Rita sobie uroiła, że Brad jest szowinistą. Stwierdza, że niezła z niej hipokrytka skoro Sebastian był szowinistą, w dodatku posiadał ogrom innych paskudnych cech. Wyznaje, aby się nią nie przejmował, bo nie ma sensu skoro i tak pewnie w tym tygodniu odpadnie. Teraz publiczność zauważy na pewno, że jest hipokrytką i kłamczuchą. Przytula Brada i mówi, że cieszy się z powodu jego veto, które ocaliło go przed eksmisją. 100px Cieszę się, że ktoś w końcu dostrzegł jej prawdziwe kolory oprócz dziewczyn. Nie rozumiem czemu Brad według niej jest szowinistą, przecież to miły, skromny, ambitny chłopak, a nie taka fałszywa agresywna szuja jak Sebastian. Zresztą po eksmisji Sebastiana jej się pogorszyło. Dla jej własnego zdrowia powinna zostać eksmitowana. Brad ucieszył się, że Felicia ma taką samą opinię na temat Rity. Powiedział, że oczywiście nie zamierza się nią przejmować i liczy na to, że już niedługo nie będzie jej w tym domu. Bez niej atmosfera na pewno stałaby się luźniejsza. 100px Myślę, że powinienem spędzać więcej czasu z Felicią, ponieważ jest miła, mądra i zawsze daje dobre rady. Plik:Pink Room.png Pink Room 100px 100px Felicia bardzo ciężko znosi nieszczęście swoich przyjaciółek. Podchodzi do Diamond i pyta czemu nominowała Portię, co się stało. Felicia wyznaje, że myślała, że jest w porządku, a tutaj takie zaskoczenie. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px Dan podchodzi do Diamond i mówi jej, że powinna się uspokoić. Dziewczyna dostaje histerii słysząc to. Dan próbuje ją uspokoić i mówi, że raczej nie powinna się niczym przejmować jeśli chodzi o siebie, a jej wspieranie Ruperta to ruch czysto strategiczny i na pewno też ma w dupie to, że jego wnuczka ma urodziny. Dan wypomina dziewczynie złe zachowanie wobec Portii i mówi, że jest hipokrytką uważając, że Dan przesadził. 100px Dan naprawdę myśli, że na poważnie pokłóciłam się z Portią. Mój plan działa. Nikt nie wie, że gramy razem. Jesteśmy geniuszkami! Portia w tym czasie leżała z opaską na oczach. Dan akurat przechodził i postanowił wykorzystać moment, w którym dziewczyna jest sama, ponieważ zazwyczaj dużo się wokół niej dzieje. - Hej. Portia, hej. - Dziewczyna się ocknęła i byla zaskoczona, że Dan siedzi obok niej. - Słuchaj, dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, jakim Diamond jest wrednym babsztylem. Nie pozwolę Cię dłużej krzywdzić... Wiem, że długo milczałem, ale wiesz też że potrafię się wstawić za innymi osobami. Niech tylko jeszcze raz Cię poniży, a zacznę ją traktować jak człowieka, a nie jak kobietę! Dan robi groźną minę i marszczy brwi. 100px Wiem, że narobiłem sobie trochę wrogów w tym tygodniu, ale it's time to shake things up. Trzeba trochę rozruszać ten dom i sprawić, żeby bezpieczni ludzie też poczuli jak to jest mieć problemy. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się wybronić i ludzie przejrzą na oczy, kto jest prawdziwym zagrożeniem. Diamond nazywa kobietę głupią suką i zaczyna się śmiać. Portia również nie może powstrzymać śmiechu i nazywa koleżankę grubaską. Kobiety udawają catfighta po czym rozbawione uciekają do toalety. 100px Moim zdaniem to było bardzo wredne, że Dan zarzucił mi fałszywość względem Ruperta. Czy to jest takie dziwne, że jestem dobrym człowiekiem? Współczuję mu i jego wnuczce. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px 100px Muszę jeszcze pogadać z Tsunami... albo może lepiej nie? Może zaczekam, co sama będzie miała do powiedzenia. Moja babcia mówiła "nie dotykaj gówna póki nie śmierdzi". Dan chodzi struty po domu i czuje na sobie wrogie spojrzenia mieszkańców. Jedynie Tilly wydaje się być neutralna w stosunku do każdego. Od kobiety zawsze emanuje pozytywna aura i ma w sobie coś z przyjaznej wiedźmy. Dan jest ciekaw, czy ponownie dostanie od życia wielkiego kopniaka i prosi Tilly, żeby mu powróżyła z ręki. 100px 100px 100px Rupert jest szczęśliwy z przebiegu ceremonii Veto. Gratuluje mężczyznom uniknięcia nominacji i twierdzi, że płeć męska w tej grze zdecydowanie dała się zbyt szybko wyeliminować i ich trójka musi to zmienić. Oczywiście, Rupert ma na myśli Sojusz Penisów. Prosi, o nie informowanie o tym Dana, gdyż według niego "nie jest prawdziwym mężczyzną". 100px To była kwestia czasu. Nasza trójka ciągle ze sobą trzymała, a to tylko jest formalność. Sojusz Penisów powstaje, gra dziewczyn upada! Mężczyzna nie oczekuje od dwójki odpowiedzi, jest pewny, że się zgodzili, więc nie pyta ich nawet o zdanie. Każe im się rozproszyć, aby nikt ich nie zauważył i nie podejrzewał o coś. 100px Można teraz powiedzieć, że gra idzie wyśmienicie. Praktycznie rządzę całym tym domem. Widzieliście ostatnią sytuację? Krzyczałem na Dana i nikt nie odważył się mnie powstrzymać, bo się mnie boją. Wszyscy kochają dziadka Ruperta. Może Tilly się trochę rządzi, ale ją też byłbym w stanie ustawić do pionu. 700px Dan raczej się nie spodziewa Tsunami...Będzie bolało. Za chwilę po przerwie...Diamond, Rita albo Tsunami pożegnają się z domem Wielkiego Brata. 500px 500px 500px Plik:Eviction-night.gif Za moment dowiemy się, co słychać u uczestników, którzy już opuścili grę, ale najpierw zobaczmy, co się działo dzisiejszego dnia w domu Wielkiego Brata. Dzień 38 Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px Felicia przeżywa kryzys. Ma wrażenie, że jest w tej chwili bezsilna. Wyznaje Tilly i Tsunami, że zbyt wiele negatywnych zdarzeń sytuacji wpływa na jej psychikę, w dodatku zaczyna odczuwać coraz większą tęsknotę za rodziną. Pyta się kobiet jak sobie z tym radzą, bo ostatnio wszystko ją przytłacza łącznie z menstruacją. Kobieta zaczyna płakać. Tsunami przytula Felicię i mówi jej, że już blisko końca i wtedy wszyscy będą mogli wrócić do swoich normalnych żyć. Felicia nie wytrzymuje psychicznie i wybiega z sypialni do pokoju zwierzeń. Kobieta nie wychodzi z niego przez kilka godzin. 100px 100px 100px Diamond w sypialni rozmawia wraz z Tsunami i Portią. Kobieta jest w szoku, że Dan nominował Tsunami. Pociesza ją i mówi, że Dan to zwykły biały mężczyzna niezasługujący na choćby uwagę kobiety tak wspaniałej jak ona. 100px Byłam w szoku, kiedy Dan nominował Tsunami! On pokazał, że w ogóle nie można mu ufać i nie ma szacunku wobec kobiet oraz starszych. Strasznie współczuję Tsunami. Tyle przeżyła w tym domu. Diamond mówi, że bardzo jej przykro z powodu, że jedna z nich wróci w tym tygodniu do domu. Mówi Ricie i Tsunami jak wiele dla niej znaczą, a w tym czasie kobiety nie reagują na słowa Diamond tylko posyłają sobie złowrogie spojrzenia. 100px Strasznie się cieszę, że kobiety się pogodziły! Niestety jedna z nas odpadnie, ale po programie nadal możemy się ze sobą spotykać. Plik:Black Room - 1.png Plik:Black Room - 2.png Black Room 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Tsunami idzie do Black Roomu z Felicią, Diamond, Tilly oraz Portią. Kobieta wyznaje im, że ostatnio czuje się strasznie nieobecna. Mówi, że nie wie dlaczego i nie wie, jak ma sobie z tym poradzić. Dodaje, że nie chce, aby inni uważali ją za jakąś nudziarę przez to, że ma ostatnio cięższy okres. Felicia wyznaje, że ostatnio ma to samo. W dodatku męczy ją okres i musi codziennie rano brać sile leki przeciwbólowe które ją otumaniają. Przytula Tsunami i mówi ze na pewno niedługo się jej polepszy. 100px W pełni rozumiem Tsunami. Sama ostatnio nie mam na nic siły, chyba potrzebuję odrobiny samotności. Diamond jest zmartwiona stanem koleżanki. Sugeruje jej, że może mieć menopauzę albo cierpi na zaburzenie stresu pourazowego po tym wszystkim, co przeżyła w domu. Mówi jak jest silną kobietą, że nie załamała się zachowaniem Sebastiana i Dana, i widzowie na pewno ją za to pokochali. Kobieta twierdzi, że każdy czasem ma takie chwile, kiedy zdaje się nieobecny i zamknięty w sobie, musi po prostu poukładać swoje myśli, ale z czasem ten stan minie. 100px Strasznie szkoda mi Tsunami. Jak tak na nią patrzę to widzę w niej siebie sprzed kilku lat. Czułam, że nad moim życiem ciąży fatum, którego nie jestem w stanie pokonać, ale udało mi się oszukać przeznaczenie. Myślę, że Tsunami potrzebuje jakiegoś katharsis. Czegoś, co ją postawi na nogi. Tsunami dziękuje Felicii i mówi jej, że jeżeli może jej jakoś pomóc to niech jej tylko powie. Następnie odwraca się do Diamond i mówi jej, że ciężko jest to zrobić w domu Wielkiego Brata. Kobieta dodaje, że częściowo chciałaby już opuścić ten dom, bo mogłaby w spokoju skupić się na swoim zdrowiu psychicznym, a nie na byciu jedną z kukiełek, które podglądają widzowie. 100px Życie w Domu Wielkiego Brata jest bardzo ciężkie. Nie masz żadnej chwili odpoczynku, zawsze ktoś cię obserwuje - inni mieszkańcy lub widzowie. Ciężko jest mi to wszystko znieść i częściowo chciałabym już opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. *płacze i szlocha* Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px 100px Po tym, co zrobił mi Dan - ciężko jest mi to zrozumieć, dlaczego on mi to zrobił. Byłam dla niego wsparciem, chciałam dla niego jak najlepiej, a on wbił mi nóż w plecy. Tsunami idzie do salonu z Danem, bo chce z nim porozmawiać. Mówi mu, że bardzo boli ją to, że ją nominował, bo już nie są razem. Mówi, że to dla niej trochę seksistowskie zachowanie, bo ona jest wolną, dorosła kobietą, a nie czyjąś własnością, której można się pozbyć jak tylko nie będzie potrzebna. 100px Uważam, że Dan nominując mnie zachował się jak ci wszyscy biali mężczyźni, którzy wykorzystywali aktorki w Hollywood. Mam tam rodzinę i wiem, jak podły potrafi być ten świat. Dan jest zdruzgotany faktem, że przyjdzie mu rozmawiać sam na sam z Tsunami. Dziewczyna przyprawia go w tej chwili o paraliż i strasznie się stresuje w jej towarzystwie. Dan odpowiada, że jest mu po prostu ciężko z tym, że dziewczyna jest obok i mijają się bez żadnych emocji. Uważa, że to tylko potwierdza, że nigdy nie czuła do niego niczego poważnego. Dan ciska poduszką w ziemię i wychodzi. 100px Tsunami gra na moich emocjach bardziej niż jej się wydaje. Może powinienem mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że ją nominowałem? No cóż, chyba nie. Nie zrobiła nic, żebym jej nie nominował, wręcz przeciwnie. Tsunami idzie za Danem i mówi mu, że ciskać to może się w więziennej celi, gdzie pewnie niedługo znowu skończy, bo jest jakiś niestabilny. Kobieta mówi, że troszczyła się o niego i zawsze go wspierała w trudnych chwilach, mówi, że nie chciała dla niego nic złego, a on zachował się jak ostatnia dziwka, która zdradza jak tylko nadarzy się okazja. Mówi, że w sumie ma już doświadczenie z byciem dziwką, bo zapewne był nią w więzieniu dla innych. Kobieta wpycha w ręce mężczyzny poduszkę a następnie idzie do ogrodu. 100px Dan jest dla mnie SKOŃCZONY. Nigdy nie poznałam większej szuji niż on. Jak dla mnie takie zachowanie, jakie on przejawia pokazuje, że nie można mu ufać i jego miejsce jest w więzieniu. Dan jest w szoku, bo nie widział jeszcze Tsunami w takim emocjonalnym stanie. Gdy dostał poduszkę z powrotem w ręce, przez chwilę nie wiedział, co ma z nią zrobić. Wyrzucił ją z rąk na kanapę, jednak ta się odbiła i przewróciła stojący na stole kubek. Kubek uderzył o ziemię i zrobił ogromny hałas, który był kwintensencją całej sytuacji. Portia z Felicią przyszły zobaczyć, co się stało, jednak Dan tylko milczał i udał się do ogrodu za Tsunami. Powiedział, że uderzyła w samo serce jego mrocznej przeszłości i zrobiło mu się od tego wszystkiego słabo. Danowi przewracają się oczy tak, że widać tylko białka. Upada z impetem na trawnik. 100px Dan jest żałosny! Udaje omdlenie przede mną, bo powiedziałam mu prawdę. Mroczna strona twojego życia? Mroczny to jest twój odbyt po tym, ile razy dałeś dupy innym! Tsunami mówi Danowi, że jest żenujący i jego zachowanie tylko pokazuje, jakim okropnym jest człowiekiem. Dodaje,że jeżeli chce więcej czasu w telewizji to poleca mu wizytę u doktora Phila, ewentualnie jego kolejne przestępstwo może osądzić Judge Judy. Kobieta opuszcza ogród i kieruje się do pokoju zwierzeń. 100px Nie rozumiem, jak tak można robić innym! On jest okropnym człowiekiem, nie zrobiłam mu nic złego a on jest nagle na mnie zły i chce mnie stąd wywalić! Dan po kilkunastu minutach wstaje. Udaje się na górę, gdzie siedzą Tilly oraz Felicia. Dan opowiada im o tym, że stracił przytomność i boi się, że Tsunami dosypała mu czegoś do napoju, który wypił w ramach zemsty za to, że ją nominował. Mężczyzna przypomniał sobie, że wypił wodę, która stała na jego stoliku nocnym przy łóżku. Dosłownie parę chwil po tym poczuł się fatalnie i podczas kłótni z Tsunami w ogrodzie upadł nagle na ziemię. 100px Nie podaruję Tsunami tego, jak mnie potraktowała. Powiedziałem dziewczynom na górze, że mnie otruła. Nie wiem czy w to wierzą czy nie, ale może zaczną mieć więcej podejrzeń do tej złej kobiety, jaką jest łamaczka serc... Tsunami. Felicia jest w szoku. Kiedy Dan zaczyna mdleć zaczyna krzyczeć „MIDIK MIDIK MIDIK”. Gdy otrząsnęła się od razu wzięła się do pierwszej pomocy. Dan po chwili się przebudził, jednak wyglądał na bardzo chorego. Plik:Eviction-night.gif A teraz moment, na który wszyscy czekaliśmy... Wyeliminowani uczestnicy spotykają się w kawiarni i rozmawiają o Wielkim Bracie. Wśród nich brakuje Daisy oraz Parul, które nie zostały zaproszone. Po chwili zaczęli dyskutować, kto ich zdaniem powinien wygrać pierwszy cywilny sezon Wielkiego Brata. Sebastian ma nadzieję, że Rita wygra ten sezon. Kocha ją i wierzy, że dziewczyna zasługuje na to. Wierzy, że zwycięstwo da jej porządnego kopa do rozpoczęcia wybuchowej kariery muzycznej, w której będzie ją wspierał całym sercem i wszystkimi swoimi conections. Do it for me, baby! Segment Sebastiana 100px Nazywam się Sebastian i zająłem 12 miejsce. Sebastianowi został okrzyknięty przez Amerykę bohaterem narodowym. Jest zapraszany do wszystkich możliwych talk show, celebryci zabijają się o to, żeby ich reprezentował, a sam chłopak również jest powszechnie rozpoznawany i jest głównym kandydatem na prowadzącego Oscarów 2019. 100px Przygotowuję publiczny lincz na Tsunami i tych wszystkich jej owieczkach co ssały jej sutki przez cały okres pobytu w Big Brotherze. Niech ona lepiej zamieszka w willi Big Brothera, bo poza tym domem jej kariera jest skończona. Jednocześnie, kariera Sebastiana zaś nie zwalnia jak widać tempa i chodzą pogłoski, że może nawet zostanie prowadzącym przyszłej edycji Big Brothera, gdyż producenci podobno chcą odkupić swoje winy za to, że pozwolili by domownicy, a w szczególności Szuja-mi, tak go traktowali. Ogółem, Sebastian jest w lepszej formie niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i jest na dobrej drodze do zostania ikoną popkultury. The only way is up, after all. Koniec Segmentu Sebastiana LeRoy w ogóle nie odzywa się i jedynie się przygląda uczestnikom. Yuu ma nadzieję że sezon wygra Rita, jest jedyną z kobiet która na to zasłużyła, inne uczestniczki to zwykłe szmaty do podłogi które nie zasługują nawet na okruchy szacunku. Segment Yuu 100px Nazywam się Yuu i zająłem 14 miejsce. Po eksmisji Yuu wrócił do swojej pracy. Ludzie jednak go nie lubią jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, często rzucają w jego kierunku obelgami oraz martwymi rybami. Yuu jednak cieszy się że przestał być anonimowy czasami udaje spotkać mu się osoby które go lubią i proszą o autografy lub wspólne zdjęcia. Koniec Segmentu YUU Aaron wtrąca się do rozmowy mówiąc, że Diamond musi wygrać bo to zimno ciepła suka. Segment Aarona 100px Nazywam się Aaron i zająłem 11 miejsce. Aaron po opuszczeniu domu wziął się w końcu za siebie. Swoich sił spróbował w reklamie proszku. Zamiast reklamować proszek, zaczął go wciągać i go wyrzucili z pracy. Następnie spróbował w reklamie bokserek tygrysek. Niestety wywalili go za pobicie właściciela Lwa. Chłopak stracił swoją posadę nauczyciela, jednak studenci wymyślili zbiórkę i zebrali kilkanaście tysięcy dla Aarona. Aaron odebrał je i zgubił pieniądze w drodze powrotnej. Chłopak czeka, aż Diamond wygra Big Brothera i mu pomoże. 100px Kocham Cię Diamond! Czekam na Ciebie! Koniec Segmentu Aarona Cornel mówi, że jego faworytką jest Felicia. Wszyscy są fake i tylko ona jest prawdziwą damą w tym domu, która zasługuje na wygrana. Trzymam mocno za nią kciuki. Może ja wygra, to odda mi połowę pieniędzy? Byliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi w domu. Segment Cornela 100px Nazywam się Cornel i zająłem 13 miejsce. Cornel został zmuszony do zamknięcia swojej siłowni. Kiedy zobaczył, ze musi oddać Parul 2 miliony to się załamał. 100px W dzisiejszych czasach trudno wybić się bez znajomości, ale wszystko jest możliwe, jeśli wie co się robi. W domu Wielkiego Brata Cornel podpisał umowę przez którą w wyniku kolejnych kontaktów cielesnych z Jarvisem tracił swój majątek. Zebrane w ten sposób pieniądze przeznaczyłam na pierwsze sierocińce dla krokodyli. Zaczął robić to, co zawsze mu się podobało. Sprzedawał swoje ciało. W międzyczasie próbował nawiązać kontakt z Jarvisem, ale bez skutku. 100px Nie jestem zainteresowany dziwką. Niech idzie się sprzedawać z dala ode mnie. Jeszcze się czymś zarażę... Do tego, jedna klientka Cornela zaszła w ciążę i zostanie on tatusiem. Wynajmuje kawalerke, ponieważ nie stać go juz na prestiżowe mieszkanie. Tydzień temu zadzwoniła do niego agencja modelingu. Będzie reklamowac bokserki Calvina. Koniec Segmentu Cornela Jarvis Sans zaśmiał się, gdy usłyszał Cornela. Jego zdaniem powinien wygrać Rupert, ponieważ najlepiej gra ze wszystkich. Na dodatek pokonał młodszych od siebie uczestników w zadaniu o veto. Segment Jarvisa Sansa 100px Nazywam się Jarvis Sans i byłem Imposterem. Życie Jarvisa zmieniło się diametralnie. Od teraz jest znany na ulicach i prawie wszystkie nastolatki proszą go o autograf albo o wspólne zdjęcie. Mężczyzna zastanawia się, czy nie napisać książki - "Jak uwieść seksoholika." 100px Przeczytałem kilka nieciekawych komentarzy o sobie na Twitterze, ale mam na nich wyjebane. Blokuję od razu i żyję dalej. Jarvis Sans nie utrzymuje kontaktów z Cornelem i nie ma zamiaru. Nie chce spędzać czas z prostytutką. Mężczyzna od czasu do czasu rozmawia z Parul na Skypie. Podziwia ją, że robi tyle dobrego na świecie. Koniec Segmentu Jarvisa Sansa Faworytem Madison też jest Felicia. Wierzę, ze wykosi całą konkurencję, i wygra ten program. Ma w sobie tyle klasy, ze reszta domowników nie dorównuje jej do pięt. Segment Madison 100px Nazywam się Madison i zajęłam 17 miejsce. Doskonale odnajduje się po eliminacji. Chociaż pierwsze dwa pierwsze dni były ciężkie. Moje życie diametralnie zmieniło się. Często udzielam wywiadów, mam swój kanał na Youtube. Aktywnie udzielam się w różnych portalach społecznościowych , oraz często biorę udział w różnych wydarzeniach. Mam tyle fanów, ze nie mogę się od nich dogonić. Koniec Segmentu Madison Dalia mówi, że dzisiaj będzie uczestniczyć w paradzie zwycięstwa. Pyta się wszystkich, czy ktoś chce dołączyć. Zapadła cisza. Chwilę później otworzyli szampana i znieśli toast. Segment Parul 100px Cześć! To ja Parul Nguyen! Życie Parul zostało wywrócone do góry nogami. Eco-celebryci z całego świata byli wzruszeni jej postawą względem krokodyli i zapraszali ich do swoich programów, a nawet do penthousów! Parul odwiedziła takie osobistości jaki Joanna Krupa, Cameron Diaz oraz Edyta Górniak. Wzięła również udział w drugim odcinku nowego reality show przedstawiającego serię obiadów czwartkowych, w którym ludzie rozmawiali o prawach zwierząt. Na specjalnym azjatyckim obiedzie błyszczały razem z Parul takie gwiazdy jak CupCakke, Lady Gaga oraz Papież Franciszek, z którym Parul podpisała umowę o zrobieniu crossovera ich religii, na którego plakacie umieścili Buddę na krzyżu. Parul z dnia na dzień stała się sławną multimilionerką. Otworzyła sierocińce dla krokodyli na każdym kontynencie, sfinansowała ochronę przeciwpowodziową w dorzeczu Nilu, osobiście przywiązała strajkujących ludzi łańcuchem do drzew w Amazonii, zbudowała plantacje ryżu oraz bananów w Azji i Ameryce Południowej, gdzie pracowali sami biali ludzie. Stała się prawdziwą eco legend, która zwalczyła rasizm. 100px Na co dzień spełniam swój american dream jako kobieta biznesu, a na pytanie czy zobaczycie mnie jeszcze w telewizji tajemniczo odpowiem, że Fanon TV odezwał się do mnie z pewną propozycją. Koniec Segmentu Parul Plik:Eviction_Night_8.png 100px DIAMOND 100px RITA 100px TSUNAMI Widzowie przemówili, nadszedł wasz czas. Przez ostatnią dobę widzowie głosowali na mieszkańca, który ma zostać w domu Wielkiego Brata. Mogę teraz podać imię mieszkańca, który nadal będzie walczył o pół miliona euro... 100px Rita A to oznacza, że Diamond oraz Tsunami, straciłyście swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Pożegnajcie się z mieszkańcami i opuście dom. 100px 100px 700px Addie Chen łączy się z domownikami. Informuje ich, że za chwilę pojawi się wiadomość o nowym zadaniu HoH. thumb|right|354 px A teraz pewna niespodzianka... Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobała. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach